Cuatro
The ship that was turned into an Undead ghost ship by Vandalieu. The Golem Creation Skill was used to combine a pirate ship, a military ship, a merchant ship and a sorcery ship, resulting in a ship that is larger than any individual one of the original ships. He (she?) possesses its own will and is capable of sailing on its own, but as a ship, she prefers being operated by its sailors. The lively Undead sailors and pirates wandering around in the ship graveyard are used as Cuatro’s sailors. The captain of the pirate ship, the captain of the military ship, the captain of the merchant ship and the captain of the sorcery ship argued over who would become Cuatro’s captain, but in the end, it was decided that all four of them would captain the ship. They call themselves the Four Dead Sea Captains, and they have already decided on their special pose. At first, Cuatro’s interior was a treasure trove of marine life and filth, but it has become clean after Vandalieu and the sailors cleaned the interior and barbecued the marine life; it is now so hygienic that one would never guess that she is a ghost ship. Vandalieu wishes for a luxury cruise ship, so it can be assumed that Cuatro’s interior design will be upgraded to match the luxury cruise ships of Earth in the near future. Towed by Bone Man’s beloved dragon Leo, Cuatro completed a voyage to the Dark Continent, and she currently makes journeys up and down Talosheim’s waterways and the large river that connects Talosheim to the marshlands. Curiously, she seems to get along well with Leo, who sometimes joins her for these journeys. She respects Sam as her senpai, and she dreams of also becoming able to fly through the sky and maintaining the comfort of its passengers no matter what the outside conditions are. Incidentally, she possesses the weakness of being unable to communicate through words to any non-Undead being except for Vandalieu and Legion’s Valkyrie. However, she is capable of manipulating the bow, which is carved in the shape of Peria, the Goddess of Water and Knowledge, to gesture and try to communicate its will that way. She is equipped with one of the cannons operated by the gunpowder that was invented by Kanako and her companions, and a true deployment is planned in the near future. Cuatro’s current race title is ‘Ghost Chimera Battleship.’ She is an Undead that was created by combining multiple ghost ships, and she would be designated as a disaster-level monster by the Adventurers’ Guild. The Guild would dispatch B-class adventurers to deal with her at the very least, and A-class adventurers if possible. Rather than pure fighting strength, Cuatro would be considered more of a threat because of the troublesome fact that she inhabited the sea and the fact that she carried a countless number of Undead. Thus, it is thought that she would become more of a threat once she is equipped with more cannons. TLN: Note that I have used “she” and “her” for the purpose of writing the sentences in English (because ships are often referred to as female in English) but “He (she?)” is only written once in this entire section in Japanese. Cuatro’s gender remains undetermined. *'Name': Cuatro *'Rank': 6 *'Race': Ghost Chimera Battleship *'Level': 80 *Passive Skills: **Special Five Senses **Physical Resistance: Level 6 **Mental Corruption: Level 7 **Strengthened Attribute Values: Sailing: Level 4 **Strengthened Attribute Values: Creator: Level 4 **Self-Enhancement: On Water: Level 4 **Self-Enhancement: Guidance: Level 2 **Impact Resistance: Level 1 *Active Skills: **Surpass Limits: Level 7 **High-Speed Cruising: Level 5 **Projectile Fire: Level 5 **Scream: Level 3 **Aura of Fear: Level 5 **Artillery Technique: Level 2 Category:Characters Category:Monster Category:Undead Category:Chimera Category:Vida's Faction